


A Silver and Gold Christmas

by Witch_of_Hot_Cocoa



Series: Of Silver and Gold [1]
Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, BRIGGS Patricia - Works, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Hot_Cocoa/pseuds/Witch_of_Hot_Cocoa
Summary: Meara really wants this Christmas to go well.





	A Silver and Gold Christmas

Early in the morning on the day before Christmas eve, Meara peeked her head into the house, sniffing. She couldn’t nose Bran, but she wasn’t certain he wasn’t home. 

“Charles said he would be at the chapel until lunch, making sure everything’s set up. Come on.” Anna said impatiently. “Hurry up.”

Meara scuttled and grabbed a stack of boxes from the car, hurrying after Anna into the house. The girls set the presents that were already wrapped under the tree in the living room. The tree was only about six feet tall, decorated mostly with ribbons and lights, and false candles on the ends of the branches. Upon closer inspection, Anna saw a handful of wood cut decorations, carved with snowflakes.

Anna knew the tree was there and decorated for Meara’s sake. Bran usually didn’t bother with the ha and hum of Christmas decorating. He did it sparsely before Leah died, and if was done it was usually because some member of the pack came and did it on their own. But after, he didn’t bother. Usually, Bran celebrated with the rest of the pack on Christmas eve, during the small party held at the chapel - which would be tonight. On Christmas day he would come to Anna and Charles and spend the day with them. 

But Meara was here now, and it was a whole different ball game. The brand new string of christmas lights on the front of the house should have been clue enough. But inside was a full on Christmas scene, with garlands and ribbons all over, and holly and mistletoe over the doorways. Bran had already asked if Anna or Charles minded that he and Meara host their family Christmas day. “You went nuts in here.” Anna noted, helping Meara situate the presents. 

Meara shrugged. “It was half Bran. I wasn’t planning on putting much up other than some mistletoe, so I could catch kisses. But when he saw me put up the sprigs over his study he took me to Missoula and we got a whole bunch of decorations, and the tree.” She said, hiding a few of the small presents in the branches. “I know he’s not all that hyped about christmas, but it was sweet.”

“You went nuts with  _ this _ .” Anna joked, handing her a long box wrapped in silvery paper that shimmered with rainbows. Meara smiled and set that one against a larger, more square box. “I had to get presents for the whole pack. And I had to make sure I got Bran stuff, too. The stuff under the tree is going to be for him, Kara, you and Charles, and Asil since I made him promise to come spend Christmas day here.” She said softly. 

Meara never struck Anna as someone who cared this much about Christmas. It was odd; Meara had literally gotten presents for  _ everyone  _ in the pack, as if she was afraid of excluding anyone. It bothered Anna in a some small way.

“Thanks for helping me get everything inside. I still have to wrap a lot of other stuff for the pack before tomorrow.” Meara told her. “Including your presents.” There was a twinkle in her eye. 

Anna rolled her eyes. “Why not get these things earlier?” She asked. 

“Bran’s better with his nose than I am, he’d figure out half the stuff.” Meara said lightly. “I want him to be surprised.” There was a softness to her features, that made Anna smile.

Then, Bran’s SUV pulled up into the driveway. Meara squealed, lunging for the smallest of the unwrapped bags, which held the last of Bran’s presents. “Don’t let him come upstairs until I hide them!” She whispered to Anna. She squeaked and sprinted up the stairs when she hear Bran stomp off the snow on the porch.

Bran eyed Anna as she sat on the couch. She bat her eyelashes at him and smiled innocently. Meara made some obnoxious noise upstairs, rushing to hide gifts. Bran turned his gaze to the new presents under the tree. He went still, considering something. 

Meara appeared back downstairs, cheeks red and hair tousled from moving so quick. “Oh, Bran! You’re home!” She exclaimed, grinning and going to him. She was being dramatic on purpose, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing him.

“I see you’ve gotten into the Christmas spirit.” He noted, an arm around her waist. “And just in the nick of time.”

“There’s still some more, so don’t go in my room until I finish wrapping them. And no snooping to spoil the surprise.” She said sternly. “Anna’s going to help me wrap the rest of the stuff for the pack, for tonight.”

“Oh, is she?” He gave Anna a sidelong glance. She just smiled. 

“Yes! I think I got everyone, or at least I hope I did. I even made some small stuff, snacks, for the wild ones at the edges.” Meara said, flitting to the couch where Anna had moved the unwrapped presents. Bran raised a brow and scanned over the small gifts.

It seemed Meara had put some degree of care about what each pack member might like; no two gifts were the same, and each was just practical enough. A variety of cupware, a few small trinkets, some jewelry here and there, amongst other things.

Bran felt something like pride swell in him. She had thought very carefully about her pack and what they would like. 

“If you need my help,” Bran told her, having no interest in the menial task of wrapping, “you come find me.” 

She waved her fingers at him. He retreated to his study and sat back, smiling to himself.

* * *

Bran helped Meara load the presents into the Humvee before she finished getting dressed for the party. It was a casual occasion, the need to keep warmth taking precedence over formality. That didn’t mean some people (coughSagecough) didn’t like to dress their best for the occasion. 

Bran himself, while wearing dark jeans, wore a clean pressed blouse and deceptively professional looking coat. Meara came down in a dark blue sweater dress and tights, knee-high boots, and her hair french braided down to her hips. She had her makeup done up more than usual, complete with glitter on her eyelids. 

They drove in mostly silence. A spot towards the front door was open for him; which amused Bran, because he knew that was more for Meara than himself. Meara snagged two wolves from the door - Henry and Richard - and they helped carry all the presents inside. 

The pack had moved all the pews out of the way, shoving them all to one side of the chapel so that there was seating. There were tables set up with heaps of food at the ready, and the table near the altar was already stacked fairly high with presents. Meara quickly set all the presents she got in a neat pile, arranging them specifically so the tags with the names were visible. 

“Whoa. Somebody likes Christmas.” Daniel came over, Rebecca holding his hand with a smile. “You didn’t seriously get presents for the whole pack? You know everyone’s not here right?” 

Bran turned his expressionless gaze to Daniel, who shut his mouth with a snap immediately. “I think he means to ask if you even got him a present.” Rebecca giggled, wrapping her arm around Daniel’s. 

“I got you  _ all _ presents.” Meara said proudly. “Even you, Daniel.”

“You just went all out.” Daniel was peering at the pile with wide eyes. “Jeez, some of these guys don’t even come out of their houses anymore. You got something for Devon?” 

Meara swat his hand away from the box. “Of course I got something for Devon - he’s my favorite.” She said, grinning. 

“I thought I was your favorite.” Bran said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She reached and touched his cheek. “You don’t count, silly.” She gave an airy laugh, kissing him. Rebecca and Daniel just smiled at the sight. 

The party went until around just before midnight. Meara flit about, ensuring everyone ended up with their presents, and those who weren’t were going to have their presents delivered by those who were nearest them. Like Bran, she herself ended up with a few presents of her own; more than a few. The pack spoiled her.

Bran drove a sleepy Meara home, carrying their gifts inside for her. She took a while to get her boots off, as tired as she was. “Did you have fun?” She still asked him, taking out her earrings and pulling off all of her jewelry but her wedding band. 

“Yes.” He put a hand under her arm and pulled her closer to steady her. She smiled dreamily up at him. “Good, good. That’s important.” She sighed, leaning against him as they made their way up the stairs. “I haven’t been able to actually celebrate Yule. I want to make sure this one is perfect for everyone, especially you.” 

Bran frowned. She flopped on his bed - their bed, she didn’t sleep in her room anymore. “Ten years seems like a long time.” He said softly, unbuttoning his blouse. Meara dragged off her tights and wadded them up, throwing them at the laundry basket. “Well, I mean that was after - you know.” He did. “So I wasn’t the most social person. But my mom was married to an ass at the time. He liked to make sure I always understood just how much he hated me, especially at Christmas time. Would get my brother and sister and all his own kids great presents, and wouldn’t so much as even let me pick out a movie to watch. And then Jethro and all that.  Oh, my makeup.” Meara made a face, before standing and wandering into the bathroom.

Bran watched the doorway for a moment, the wheels in his brain turning. He slipped into the bed and waited until she came back to crawl in next to him. Bran tucked Meara into her arms and she was out like the lights. He kissed her forehead, thinking to himself.

* * *

When Meara stirred in the morning, she was alone. Bran’s side of the bed was rather cold, meaning he’d been gone for more than just a few minutes. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Maybe he’d let her sleep in. Maybe he had something to do. 

The door opened, and Bran appeared with a santa hat in one hand and a pair of very new looking slippers in the other. He had a santa hat of his own on and a classic ugly christmas sweater, all red with snowflakes and reindeer stitched into it. “Merry Christmas.” He said, grinning. She had to rub her eyes again. 

“Anna and Charles will be here with Asil soon.” He told her. “We can eat breakfast then open presents, or do it as soon as they get here. Whichever you prefer.” 

She eyed him suspiciously, rubbing her fingers nervously over the covers. “I guess we can eat first.” She said. He nodded, before putting the hat on her head. “I know you don’t like eggnog, so there’s plenty of hot chocolate for you.” She hadn’t told him she disliked eggnog, ever. He pointed to the dresser; there were clothes sitting out. She saw her favorite jeans and something mostly red. “Put those on, and wear these.” He reached down and set the slippers where her feet would go.

Meara blinked at him. He wasn’t sick, she reasoned; she’d feel that. He looked practically normal, save the christmas outfit. His scent was normal, too. “Are you OK?” She asked anyways, unsure. He just smiled and tapped her hat. “Absolutely. When you’re ready.” He kissed her, and then he was up and gone. 

Meara blinked at the closed door. It took her a moment, but she got up and dressed as ordered. The slippers were soft and memory foam. She almost laughed out loud, seeing that the obviously new sweater matched the one Bran was wearing. She went and brushed her teeth and combed out her braid, pinning her hair in a ponytail. 

Bran was in the kitchen. He was putting chocolate chips in the pancakes, and there was freshly cut fruit on the counter next to him. Meara swallowed; he was using the bone china her mother gave her, the few pieces that she’d managed to salvage. She didn’t use them mostly. It never felt right. This, however, felt right.

Kara popped out of the dining room. Her christmas sweater was more simple, less ugly, but the reindeer antlers on her head forced Meara to stifle a laugh. “Merry Christmas.” Kara said, sticking her tongue out. Then she carefully scooped up one of Meara’s bowls, filled with cut strawberries - Meara’s favorite fruit. 

“Let me help-” Meara wasn’t nervous about the bowl because of Kara; it was her mother’s china. Her mother always said,  _ ‘no one is going to treat your things like you will _ ’, when it came to things like the china and heirlooms. 

“No, no.” It was Bran who cut in. “You just sit back and relax today.” 

Meara gave him an odd look. He pointed to the stools at the other end of the counter. “Sit. Kara’s taking good care of your mother’s dishes; she’s being very gentle. Don’t fret yourself, dear.” He said, softer this time. Meara sighed, obeying after a moment. 

Kara  _ was _ gentle with the dishes, which helped Meara relax. She watched Bran flip pancakes - it took her a moment to realize he was cooking them in fantastic shapes. Christmas trees, reindeer, stars - how he managed she couldn’t tell. Charles’s truck arrived, moments before Asil’s own car.

Anna and Charles came in, and Meara blinked when she saw that they, too, were in ugly christmas sweaters. How they convinced Charles to wear the santa was beyond Meara. “Merry Christmas!” Anna exclaimed, hugging Meara. “Happy Yule!” 

“Happy Yule-” Meara couldn’t help but smile. Charles nodded to her, taking an armful of presents to the tree. Then Asil came in, and Meara couldn’t help the laugh that came out as half a shriek. Asil was in full blown santa-getup, from the boots to the fake beard. 

“Ho ho ho-” Asil grinned at her, “Merry Christmas!”

Meara laughed so hard she cried tears, bending over in her seat. Asil winked at Bran, who nodded with a small smile in return. Anna just grinned and went to Charles’s side while Kara watch

“Ok, what’s going on? Why’s everyone all Christmased-up?” Meara demanded, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at Bran knowingly. 

“It’s Christmas, silly. Why wouldn’t we wear Christmas outfits?” Anna bat her eyelashes and looked innocent as she could. They were all in on it, Meara decided. 

Bran finished the last of the pancakes. “Breakfast is ready.” He declared. Everyone grabbed something to take to the dining room - except Meara, who had things taken from her hands. Bran sat her next to him and stacked her plate with pancakes and strawberries, pouring whipped cream and syrup on top. He slid her a glass of milk and put the fork in her hand. 

Meara blinked as everyone else dug in. Bran waited for her to take a bite, watching. She looked up at him, frowning, but started eating anyways. The pancakes were delicious, the chocolate chips the best part. (Thankfully, Asil had taken off the beard.) 

When they were finished, Bran and Anna first carefully washed the bone china and dried them, stashing them away in the cabinets Meara kept them in. Then the family gathered in the living room, around the tree. Kara sat on the floor, designated present-passer. They started with Anna, opening one at time. Most of the presents were from Meara. 

Meara sat beside Bran, frowning. All of this was...familiar. When her family would do this all; eat first, then presents. Meara always helped her mother make pancakes, always used the family china, had it with a cold glass of milk. Then she or her sister would sit at the tree and pass out the presents like rations. The ugly sweaters and hats were a new touch, but the little things were mirrored here, in this new family. 

Bran took her hand. “Your turn.” He said, smiling. He handed her a small box, wrapped in silver and gold paper with a curling ribbon on top. Bran’s neat handwriting spelled out her name in sharpie on the tag. 

Meara smiled weakly at him, before carefully opening it without tearing the paper. It was a jewelry box, and inside was a gold necklace. It was a small, small calico colored scallop shell, like the ones on the beaches back in Florida. Nestled in the shell, where the animal once lived, was a small, malformed pearl.

She looked up at Bran, smiling. She hadn't had a good Yule in a long time. But when she kissed him and held his hand, she felt that this was the best one she'd ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's the day after Christmas, now, but merry christmas lol! I was just going to continue posting extra chapters to the main story, Silver and Gold, but then I got the itch to write some christmas fluff a few hours ago, so here we are!


End file.
